


All the pretty lights

by Hclxs



Series: the broken hearts club [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Careers Have Issues, Cassie Lang is Scotts little sister in this, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Gang Violence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov-centric, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, References to Depression, Sam Wilson Has Issues, Sam Wilson-centric, Sibling Incest (brief and hardly there), Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: Sam Wilson was drug addicted and living on the streets until his grandmother took him in two months ago meaning he had to start his junior year in a new school and a new state, hoping his past could stay behind him. The only problem is the only people who take him in are the schools misfits with more messed up lives than him. And Natasha Romanov just happens to be the girl of his dreams but the most difficult person to get to know.Natasha Romanov has more skeletons in the closet than she can count, a few best friends who do what they can, and an incredibly shitty life. Her secrets start to come out bringing her demons and their danger with them. Her demons are dragging her under water and she's getting sick of fighting.





	1. Chapter 1

_They said, "come be the newest member of the broken hearts club_  
We hate every little thing about the people that we love  
We're the let-down, we're the lied-to, where the lost go and it finds you  
Where the lonely make the lonely feel less lonely, and we're dyin' to  
Invite you to stay, and take away the pain  
'Cause misery loves company, so hey, what do you say?"

-the broken hearts club- by Gnash 

Sam didn't understand why his Gran didn't trust him to make his own friends and why that friend had to be the most popular boy at school. This Steve guy was tall, blonde, pretty, and an all around good guy, everything Sam wasn't and would never be. The boy probably went to church every Sunday and Wednesday, got good grades, defiantly played at least one sport, had a great group of friends and a great girlfriend. He watched the blonde guy as he drove, his Gran said his name was Stan or something, he didn't care about his name because it wasn't like the guy actually wanted to be friends with him. Stan-Steve, she said his name was Steve, had nice normal friends who didn't want some fuck up following them around.

Steve hung out with happy shinny people and Sam, well, Sam didn't.

"Todays the first day of school," Steve spoke up over New Rules playing on a local radio station as he drove. "Your grandma said you're a junior, right? I'll probably be able to introduce you to some of my friends if we have classes with them, the others you can met during lunch or after school." He glanced over at Sam. "They'll like you, Nat can be a little mean at first but she's a good person."

"She your girlfriend?" He really didn't want to third wheel. 

"Nat?" He laughed. "No, no, she's just a friend and I don't think she really dates." 

Once at the school Steve pulled out his phone and opened Instagram, pulling up a photo from May. It was a group photo, taken at the school on what he assumed was the last day. "That's Nat and Clint" He pointed to the small red head who was leaning into a larger blonde. "And that's Laura, Clint's girlfriend." She was leaning into his other side and he had an arm around both girls. He learned the girl next to Nat was Wanda and her brother stood behind her, the hippie looking guy sitting on the ground in front of Wanda was Vance and Maria Hill stood next to her. Bucky behind her, giving, Maria bunny ears and he saw Steve stood next to Bucky with his arms wrapped around Peggy who was his girlfriend. Darcy was sitting cross legged in front of Peggy with Jane crouching beside her. The two in the very back were Thor and Loki. Tony was the one laughing and Pepper was his girlfriend who stood slightly in front of him Bruce was the on the end with Scott and Hope behind him. Peter and Sharon sat on the grass and they were starting their freshman year.

"You have a lot of friends." Sam handed the phone back.

Steve shrugged. "I mostly hang out with Bucky, Peggy, Tony, Bruce, Laura and Clint and Nat." He climbed out of the car and began to walk towards the school as Sam followed. "People don't really like any of us so we all just stick together."

They walked into the schools back lobby and Steve lead him to the front office so he could pick up his schedule, he had English three first, Chemistry second, U.S. History  third, World Civ. for fourth which was when lunch took place, algebra two fifth, followed by geometry and for his last class he had FACS essentials whatever the hell that was. 

They went their separate ways before the first bell, Steve going Calculus and Sam going to English who he had Mr.Pym for. With no one to talk to his classes went by incredibly slow so he mostly slept, it wasn't like he was going to pay attention anyway. He found out he had World Civ. with Wanda and from what Steve said about her she seemed nice so he decided to sit by her. They still had a few minutes before class began when she spoke.

"Natasha is going to want to sit there." He didn't recognize the accent as anything he heard but ignored it. 

"And is Natasha here?" He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Natasha is always at school just not always in class." She rolled her eyes at him before looking toward the door.

"I'm assuming you think she'll show up to this class?" 

"She can't fail another history class because she doesn't bother to show up," Wanda looked at him now. "She is already taking Government again and Algebra one again and this class and Geometry are both sophomore classes." She smiled before she spoke again. "Plus I'm here, she's more likely to show up if she has friends and you have geometry with her so play nice and maybe she will too." She joked, waving Natasha over as another kid moved to the front of the class to sit with her friend.

Natasha dropped her bag on the floor beside the desk on the other side of Wanda and sat a can of Monster of her desk before sitting down. She eyed Sam up and down before glancing at Wanda. Sam took in her appearance, she wore a My Chemical Romance tank top, black skin tight jeans that weren't exactly skintight and old worn out Vans and wore very little make up. She looked almost malnourished and had a cut on her lip.

She glared at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Taken back by her tone he didn't respond. "Well? Who the hell are you anyway?" 

Wanda smiled at him as an apology for her friends attitude. "Sam, the one Steve told us about."

Natasha frowned, turning and slouching in the desk. Wanda gave a small smile, mouthing sorry when someone in front of  him laughed.

"Ignore her, man," A tall boy with dark hair turned around to face the three."She's just being a bitch."

Natasha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, fuck off." She snapped as the teacher walked into the room from hallway duty.

"Ah," He had a grin on his face. "Ms. Romanov, you decided to show up to one of my classes."

"What's up Phil?" She joked back. "You know I already took Government last year so why would I show up this year?" 

"Natasha," He laughed quietly, shaking his head in amusement. "You failed because you didn't bother to show up which will happen again if we have a repeat of last year. Do you really want to be taking a freshman class as a junior? And it's Mr. Coulson to you."

"We all know," She sat up straighter, leaning on the desk. "I'm just going to drop out."

Sam looked at Wanda as Mr.Coulson sighed and shook his head. Wanda just shrugged and gave a small smile but looked sad.

* * *

 

Sam had been at the school for nine days when Natasha finally decided to eat lunch with the small group. He thankfully had lunch with Steve, Sam was almost positive he was the only somewhat normal one out of the group.  Tony was wicked smart but was one of the most arrogant assholes he'd ever met, Clint was pretty rude in a somewhat good way but was a human disaster, Wanda was just plain weird, and Natasha was a bitch and weird, he wasn't sure why the others were actually friends with her. He sure as hell wasn't going to be, he didn't come here to get into some damaged girls' drama. 

She dropped her tray on to the table across from him, sitting between Wanda and Clint. He noticed she was dressed different than normal, a large hoodie and he had no idea how she was wearing that in the heat, lose jeans and she actually had make up on. Sam noticed the bruise on her lower neck when Clint glanced at her. Instead of her usual don't talk to me resting bitch face she just looked sad.

"Are you okay?' Sam was surprised when rose her head and looked at him but not like she wanted to kill him. He'd never seen anyone change their emotions so quickly, from to shock to anger to fear and then completely softening.

"Yeah," She nodded, her voice soft and low. "I'll be fine."

Sam didn't see Natasha for two days after that, Wanda and Clint didn't seem concerned so he wasn't either. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why she felt the need to show up to a pep rally and attempt to give him a heart attack when she flopped down beside him on the bleachers. Thankfully she wasn't wearing a hoodie but a worn out  Good Charlotte t-shirt, it was cloudy but hot and they were told they'd be outside for the last three hours of school. 

"That's Sharon," She pointed to a small blonde girl. "Peggys' cousin and the girl in front," She pointed to a different girl. "That's Maria, she's the captain because she's pretty amazing at cheer. They hangout with us too."

Sam looked at her in confusion. "You're actually talking to me."

"Yeah," She shrugged. "Wanda said you thought I was a bitch and I can be but I try not to be." Natasha pulled a pack of Sour Patch Kids out of her backpack, offering him some which he took. "This is me apologizing, I don't say sorry."

Sam laughed loudly. "Apology accepted." 

Natasha smiled.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_It’s all written in the stars_  
_We’ve already come so far_  
_And we can’t change who we are_  
_Ah ah who we are_

Natasha sat down on Laura's bed before moving back and leaning against the wall,crossing her legs. Wanda sat to her left,taking a hit off Lauras bong that Bucky bought her for her birthday last January while Laura  changed the music to a pop song Natasha didn't know the name of. After taking the bong passing the bong to Laura, who almost automatically started breathing in, Wanda laughed before speaking. It didn't take much to get Wanda high or drunk, she wasn't there yet but was starting to feel it

"I think Maria has a crush on Darcy."  

Natasha laughed quietly, after taking a hit and passing it to Wanda. "Of course she does but she'll never act on it.

"Oh," Laura groaned, rolling her eyes. "You don't know that, maybe she'll make a move." She took the bong from Wanda and got off the bed to repack the bowl. 

"She's so fucking far in the fucking closet she probably does't even fucking she know she has a crush on Darcy." 

Wanda rolled her eyes, Natasha usually got vulgar when she was drunk and getting high always made it worse, when Wanda picked her up she already had drank some of Jack Daniels Tennessee Honey. "Maria's just scared her parents will flip."

Laura sat back down on the bed, crossing her legs. "Maria likes Darcy. Darcy likes Bucky and possibly likes Jane. Bucky is in love with Steve and Steve is in love with Peggy who's still probably in love with Angie."

"Nat wants to bone Sam." Wanda said in a singsong voice, obviously happy with her discovery.

Natasha sat up straight, with her 'Murder Face' as Tony liked to call it, which was basically just an extreme bitch face but if looks could kill Wanda would be six feet under. "I don't want to bone Sam. Sam is annoyingly friendly and is probably a good, stable, and not fucked up so nothing would happen anyway."

"Shut up. Romanov, you want to climb Sam Wilson like the gorgeous, funny, sarcastic, kind tree he is." Laura shrugged, taking a hit.

"What the fuck, Laura?" Natasha tried to hide her laughter. "You're dating my best friend."

"Just because I'm dating doesn't mean I'm blind, and no one can deny the fact Sam Wilson is nice to look at."

"Whatever." Natasha rolled her eyes. "I brought the weed so gimme." She held her hands out, waiting for Laura to pass the bong.

* * *

Natasha groaned as she climbed into the back of Clints car, shutting the door behind her and slinging her bag onto the seat next to her. Laura was upfront with feet on the dash, eating a Cheese Quesadilla from Taco Bell. Clint had seemingly already finished what he bought which was unsurprising, he tossed the bag to her before he started driving. She pulled out a container of Nacho Fries, confused about why they were eating Americanized Mexican food for breakfast but was already thanking all the holy things for Clint Barton.

"There's a party Tonys' house tonight, I told him we'd all be there." Clint spoke up over some old country song on the radio.

"Who the hell has a party on a Monday night?" Laura spoke after finishing the last of her food, Clint shrugged in response.   
"I"m down." Natasha said while taking a bit of her nacho fries.

"You're always down." Clint said at the same time as Laura who reminded her she was still hungover from the weekend and to speak after chewing. "No rest day?" Clint ask, laughing.

"There's just a lot going on right now." She shrugged as if it was nothing but compared to everything else that happened it was nothing.

Clint and Laura glanced at each other, concern evident of their faces. "How bad is it?" Clint demanded, taking a step closer to his best friend. 

Natasha shrugged, looking away from the two. "It's not worse and I'm not home all the time anymore with school and I'm with Wanda or you a lot." She motioned between the couple.

Clint let out a frustrated sigh, pinching his nose. "Nat, last week-" 

Natasha interrupted him before he could finish his rant she knew was coming, it always came. She knew he just cared about her and was the closest thing she'd consider calling family but it got annoying. "Last week was a bad week."

"We're just worried, Tash." He walked beside her now, Laura only a few steps behind them. 

"Fuck of Clint." She snapped, walking faster so they would hopefully understand she wanted to be left alone. Thankfully he did. Natasha walked in the opposite direction of the couple towards the front entrance while Clint and Laura walked towards the lower gym entrance, probably meeting up with Pietro and Maria before class started. Natasha liked the twins but preferred Wanda, Pietro was an athlete while his sister was an artist like Natasha. She wouldn't lie and say she couldn't beat her best friends brother in most physical activities but those were skills she'd like to stay in the past. In Russia to be exact. 

Once inside the building Natasha quickly found Wanda on one of the three benches in the main lobby. The other girl stood up, meeting her halfway before grabbing her hand and starting to walk. "I want food." She demanding, jokingly. Natasha followed her to the cafeteria, laughing quietly. Wanda always managed to put her in a better mood. 

Natasha waited near the doors of the cafeteria for Wanda to return, watching Steve with Peggy as he introduced Sam to Tony, most likely hoping Sam would show up to his party. Peggy never went and Bucky would usually drag Steve with him and end up ditching him for a girl or guy from a different school. Steve was the most well behaved out of the group, it was hard to get him to even smoke or drink with them and he definitely would never do the things she, Clint, Bucky, Tony or Wanda would do. Granted they probably shouldn't be doing the things they did either but Wanda could easily get her hands on acid or shrooms and she and Tony could get their hands on pretty much whatever they wanted.

That's how most of Tonys parties went, Bucky would leave for a bit and come back high as a kite on whatever he choose for the night and Tony would round up Clint, Wanda and herself and find an unoccupied room and they would just do whatever they felt like for the night which was usually ecstasy or cocaine. She and Wanda were usually the only ones who would use acid, Clint didn't want to touch the stuff and Tony had a few bad trips and stopped after that. 

"Just ask him if he's going." Wanda ask, appearing at her side. She had a strawberry poptart and a carton of orange juice in one hand and her phone in the other, scrolling through Instagram. A smile appeared on her face as she liked Maria recent post, it was a photo of the three girls at a party Jericho Drumm hosted after graduation and before he joined the army. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, turning to her. "I think someone told me he had a past with drugs or something."

"Since when did that stop you from bringing people to parties?" Wanda looked at her in confusion. She was right, Natasha had rarely stopped to think about people in those situations, she was part of the reason Wanda was so into drugs, alcohol and the party life.

Natasha shrugged, leaning against the wall. "He just seems like he's not really our kind of people."

Wanda gasped, looking at Sam and then at Natasha again. "You like him." She pointed at her face as if the evidence was written there, and it wasn't. It definitely wasn't, she hadn't unwillingly blushed in a long time. "You do!" She practically shouted before realizing how much attention it would drawl to the normally quit girl. "And you don't want him to be our people."

She looked away from Wanda and cast her eyes to the floor. "He just seems like he's at least somewhat okay." Natasha pushed herself off the wall and tugged on the straps of her backpack. "Let's just get to class."   

Wanda nodded, taking her friends hand again as the headed to the stairs leading to the basement where the art room was. They had Art Two together for first block and would normally spend time in there after school when Pietro had practice or someone else had to stay for something because Natasha hardly ever had time to work on projects at home and Wanda would usually stay to keep her company while working on her own project. 

The two girls were the last to enter the class as they usually were, followed by the art teacher, Mrs.Sullivan who preferred to be called by her first name, Agatha. She wall a tall women who was probably in her mid fifties and dressed like a stereotypical 1960's hippie and acted a little bit like Robin Williams character in The Dead Poets Society but would sometimes cuss students after they left the classroom. Agatha was a strange women and the girls were almost certain she smoked pot in her time outside of the class room. 

The class went by slowly, they weren't doing much that day besides looking up doors for their next project so Natasha spent the time scrolling through Instagram, liking the picture Maria tagged her in and commenting on Peppers post from the day. It was a group picture from the middle of summer, everyone was in it but Laura who had to go out of state for a funeral that day Pietro who didn't hang out with them much outside of school.

The bell rung, singling the end of class which just meant she had a lot of boring classes next but maybe she could get a nap in during English or Algebra One. She didn't get much sleep last night and she was beyond tired. She could maybe ditch the rest of the day and go find doors to possibly paint or something like that, she brought her camera so she wouldn't have to go home and get it.

"See you in History?" Wanda asked, distracting her from her thoughts.

Natasha shrugged, standing up and grabbing her backpack off the floor. "Probably." 

Wanda nodded, quickly heading off the go find her brother or possibly Vance. 

"Natasha," Agatha called out from her desk before she could leave. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Natasha sighed in annoyance but nodded, pulling on her backpack straps and holding them out from her body so her bag was pressed firmly against her back. "Yeah?" She asked once the last of the students left. 

"Your last painting, the self portrait?" She asked, making sure Natasha knew what she was talking about, when she nodded she continued speaking. "It was pretty dark." Agatha handed her back the painting, letting her look over it. 

She guessed the art was dark, it was obviously her but in the painting her was standing in front of a dirty mirror in just a pair of underwear and a bra, her hair was longer like it was back in Russia, her hands were soaked in blood and her body was bruised and her mouth was sewn shut. The room around her was almost pitch black besides the smoke coming out from a door with a little bit of light peaking out.

"You told us to paint ourselves and something about our life in it." Natasha stated as if her painting was completely normal and handed it back to her teacher. 

"Yes, I did." Agatha nodded, taking the painting. "But other peoples weren't this dark."

Natasha, bit her lip and shrugged for probably the tenth time that day. "Yeah," She paused trying to find the right words. "Well, it's complicated."

"Is everything okay at home?" Agatha cut to the point, it was almost impossible to get anything out of the girl.

"I live with my uncle now," She hoped it was enough to get her out of the conversation. "Can I go now?"

Agatha, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of the girl. "Go on," She nodded. "Natasha, I'm always here if you ever need anything."

Natasha nodded before quickly leaving the classroom, accidentally slamming the door shut behind her.She cringed at the loud sound,causing a few students to look in her direction. Natasha looked around for any teachers or any that would least report her for skipping, realizing only the band teacher and animal sciences teacher was the in hall and neither no one would care or even know who she was if they actually were going to report her. She pulled her phone out and put her head phones in, putting a Spotify playlist  on shuffle and skipping a few songs until Let You Down by NF started playing before rushing and weaving her way through a sea of pissed off students because she wasn't following the flow of traffic until she reached the doors leading outside. It was cool outside and she tugged her worn and thin jacket around her body, the zipper broke last winter and too big but it did the job when it wasn't freezing. 

Turning the volume up on her phone she walked through the parking lot and towards the two trees near the tennis courts, the trees were large enough people wouldn't be able to see her and were at the end of the courts facing the wooded area separating a small subdivision and the school grounds. The only time there were other students in that area was at football games and they were people she would sometimes hang around at parties so she was easily welcomed but any other time she was the only one there. And, if it was like every other day she would be correct, but no, Sam Fucking Wilson had to be sitting under the tree.

Natasha looked at him for a long moment, pausing the music and taking her headphones out before speaking , startling him out of his thoughts. "Alright," Her tone was harsher than she intended but it got his attention. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sam looked up at her, giving her a big, goofy grin. "I'm guessing the same thing you're doing."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, go do it somewhere else." 

"Do you own this tree too?" He joked, mocking what Wanda said about the desk his first day at the school.

Natasha sighed but sat down beside him, leaning against the tree and placing her backpack between them. "Do do it quietly." She put her headphones back in, hitting play.

Natasha liked Sam, he was funny and pretty annoying at times but so was Clint. They were both basically big puppies sometimes and she was still confused about why she bothered to hang out with them, she didn't like puppies. Well not big puppies in human form anyway. She wasn't around him much besides lunch and history class but during those times they talked a lot and would usually get called out for talking and for whatever reason Wanda was convinced she liked him as in  _like liked_ as juvenile as that sounded. And she didn't, he was nice to look at as Laura put it, funny, nice, and pretty much everything she wasn't but she didn't like annoying human puppies. 

The silence was broken when Sam spoke, she turned town the volume and caught something about the party was having and if she was going. 

Natasha glanced at him, seeing he was watching her. "I always go. Are you going?"

Sam nodded."Steve said I need to met people." 

She licked her lips, watching him now. "Stay with Steve."

"I'm pretty sure I was told to go so I would make friends." He laughed.

"You do cocaine?" She ask, raising an eyebrow in question.

Sams face changed, something between shock, anger, and disappointment. "No," He shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Shit," She whispered. "Sorry."

Sam shrugged, brushing off the question."It's fine, just don't tell anyone, okay?" He pleaded, his face worried now.

Natasha nodded. "I'm surprisingly amazing with secrets." She gave him a small smile. "We've been out here for a while and it's past lunch, you wanna go get something to eat?" 

Sam, nodded and stood up. "Yeah, that'd be good." He offered her his hands which of course she didn't take. 

"And do you care if I  take pictures of your door?" She pulled her backpack over her shoulders.

"My door?" He repeated in confusion, staring at her.

"It's for an art project." She laughed, starting to walk towards the trees where they could easily get away with out being noticed. 

Sam nodded, still a little confused but it the random question made more sense. "It't just a normal door but take all the pictures you want."

As it turned out neither one of them had much money on them and they split the cost of gas station nachos, a giant pickle, a pack of sour gummy worms and a can of Monster with the twist top. After purchasing the food they sat on the side walk behind one of the many abandoned buildings downtown, hoping they wouldn't be found by any family or someone from school.

"So, how long have you and Steve been friends?" He ask around a bit of pickle as she plucked a nacho out.

"Not as long as me and Clint." She stated simply, looking at him.

"Okay," He laughed a little passing her the pickle when she held out her hand. "How long have you been friends with Clint?"

Natasha waited till she finished chewing and swallowing her pickle before answering. "A long time. Did you have any friends back in Harlem?"

Sam nodded, taking a drink and opening the gummy worms. "A few, mostly Riley though. I guess he was my Clint?"

"Was?" Natasha ask, already knowing the answer.

"I don't talk about Riley, okay? At least not yet." He looked down, the sidewalk suddenly becoming interesting.

"Okay." She spoke with understanding, her voice was soft and strangely gentle. "I have things too, things I don't talk about, I mean."

Sam looked at her now, watching her hair as it moved in the wind. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She repeated, laying back and look at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched a lot of high school movies lately like The Breakfast Club, The Kissing Both, To All the Boys I've loved Before and others and it made me want to create a high school au but I didn't want happy go lucky and cheese on top of cheese so I did this.  
> Characters ages and grade in school are below.  
> Sam Wilson- Age 17 and a junior  
> Natasha Romanov- Age 16 and a sophomore  
> Clint Barton- Age 17 and a sophomore (he was held back)  
> Laura Alesio (Laura Barton) -17 and a Junior  
> Tony Stark- 17 Junior  
> Steve Rogers- 17 junior  
> Wanda Maximoff- Age 16 and a sophomore(held back a year)  
> Peggy Carter- Age 17 Junior  
> Maria Hill- Age 18 and a senior  
> Peter Parker- Age 15 and a freshman  
> Bruce Banner- Age 17 Senior  
> Darcy Lewis- Age 16 and a junior  
> Bucky Barnes- Age 17 and a junior  
> Pietro Maximoff- Age 16 and a junior  
> Thor- Age 19 and a senior  
> Loki- Age 18 and a senior  
> Pepper Potts- Age 16 and a junior  
> Vance( Vision) Age 18 and a senior  
> Sharon Carter- Age 16 and a junior  
> Rhodey- Age 17 and a junior  
> Scott Lang- Age 17 and a senior  
> Hope Van Dyke- Age 18 and a senior  
> Jane Foster- Age 17 and a senior  
> Kate Bishop- 14 and a freshman   
> America Chavez-Age 14 and a freshman 
> 
> I figured with so many characters it would just be easier to make a list of ages and grades. If anyone has questions about how the school works just ask, I went to high school in a small town in Kentucky so I'm not sure how cities and other states work.


End file.
